Un temps sous terre
by MortalDestiny
Summary: La vie de super-vilain n'est pas forcément de tout repos. Loki a fait un pari avec un de ses confrères: ne pas utiliser sa magie pour un déplacement. Mais le métro est un lieu où rien ne se passe forcément comme prévu...


Bien le bonjour visiteur !

Pour finir ma petite soirée en beauté et changer de Saint Seiya, un petit OS sur mon cher Loki. Le style est humoristique c'est la première fois que je m'y essaie donc j'espère que ce sera bien xD L'idée originel vient de ma chère et adorable **Épinespourpres** qui m'a proposé d'envoyer Loki dans le métro de New-York.

Disclaimer: L'univers d'_Avengers_ appartient à **Marvel** et le film homonymes ont été réalisés par **Joss Whedon**.

Bonne lecture ! ~

Un temps sous terre

* * *

**On ne perd rien à être poli, sauf sa place dans le métro.**

* * *

Métro: moyen inventé par les midgardiens pour se déplacer en groupe d'un point à un autre d'une ville en utilisant des passages souterrains.

Si le concept d'être sous terre ne collait aucunement avec la vitesse à ses yeux, Loki voulait bien admettre que, malgré toutes leurs imperfections, les mortels pouvaient être capables de quelques ingéniosités intéressantes dans le domaine du transport. Certes, on était bien loin d'un pont Arc-en-Ciel ou de la technologie du Bifröst, mais c'était quand même moins archaïque que le cheval...

Dans tous les cas, jamais - _ô grand Jamais_ - il n'aurait pensé un jour devoir se servir du même système de locomotion que ses pathétiques individus. Mais aujourd'hui, il était crucial pour lui qu'il n'utilise pas ses pouvoirs. Parce que même les Vilains ont un code d'honneur et il n'était pas dit qu'il s'inclinerait devant l'un d'entre eux, même pour un stupide pari. Alors, aller à l'autre bout de la ville dans cette boîte de métal sans petit sort de téléportation, ce n'était pas le mort.

Ça, c'était l'idée de base.

En vérité, une fois qu'il avait descendu les escaliers de pierre, il avait tout simplement été perdu. Mais, par la barde d'Odin, il n'allait pas renoncer à cause d'un détail aussi trivial ! Aussi avait-il vaillamment continué parce que, après tout, il suffisait de suivre le couloir, une chose que même Thor aurait été capable. Non ?...

D'ailleurs, pourquoi ils avaient mis des barres de fer pour bloquer le passage ? Les mortels avaient décidément des mœurs qui lui seraient à jamais étrangers... Pourquoi créer une telle structure si c'était pour en stopper la progression au bout de quelques dizaines de mètres ?

Et puis, il se rassura en voyant que les barres laissaient quand même passer les humains. Alors il suffisait de s'avancer et...

Et la barre ne s'ouvrit pas. M'enfin, qu'est-ce qu'il se passait _déjà _?! Il recommença, poussa... Rien. Foutue technologie, on était jamais mieux servi que par sa magie ! Non, pas de magie, paaaaas de magie... Allons, il n'allait pas commencer à craquer, il venait à peine de...

Il se retourna brusquement pour adresser un regard des plus noirs _made-in-Loki_ © aux autres voyageurs qui commençaient à râler derrière lui... Voyageurs qui choisirent prudemment de prendre l'autre portique, « _parce qu'on voyait tellement de drogués qu'il fallait mieux se montrer prudent, j'te jure chérie !_ »...

Bon, reprenons... Pourquoi ce _truc_ marchait pour les autres et pas pour lui ? Il essaya de forcer un peu mais rien ne se passa. Les habitants de Midgard avaient-ils une science qui ne laissait passer que ceux de leurs espèces ? Il se recula afin d'observer la foule passer. Ils avaient tous une espèce de carte que cette machine infernale avalait avant de recracher et de les laisser avancer. Avait-il besoin d'une carte de crédit ici aussi ?

Non, il n'en avait pas. Certains de ses collègues super-vilains lui avaient expliqué le fonctionnement de l'argent dans leur monde à savoir comment s'en procurer - _illégalement_ - et comment l'utiliser - _pour des choses plus ou moins légales_ - mais ils avaient été incapable de lui faire comprendre l'utilité d'avoir la carte d'une banque pour payer. Ce devait être parce que les billets étaient verts. Oui, ils l'avaient trouvé obsédé par cette couleur. Mais non, cela n'avait totalement rien à voir bien sûr. Il ne voyait juste pas pourquoi ils se compliquaient ainsi la vie. Surtout que d'après lui, la magie et la manipulation était bien plus intéressantes. Et comment il faisait pour passer maintenant ?

Las, il fit une entorse à sa propre règle et, s'approchant à nouveau, il força habillement le passage avec un brin d'enchantement. Ni vu, ni connu… Et bien trop faible pour être repéré.

Enfin, le voilà dans la station proprement dite. Il lui restait juste à trouver le quai du métro qu'il allait utiliser et le tour était joué. Facile. Il persistait à trouver ce système plus contraignant que ses sorts, mais qu'importe, c'était sa « mission » du jour. Où était donc... Ah, un plan !

Heu... Un très très grand plan d'ailleurs. Il s'arrêta devant. Un immense mélange de fils de couleurs différentes avec des noms... Incompréhensibles. Non, c'était vraiment le plan ça ? Mais comment faisaient-ils pour s'y retrouver avec un foutoir pareil ?! Il passa une main dans ses cheveux pour les lisser en arrière tout en se concentrant sur les noms. Un triangle indiquant "_vous êtes ici_" était visible sur le papier bien qu'il ne comprenne pas comment il pouvait se trouver sur une ligne rouge alors que le sol sous lui était d'un jaune sale.

Par les caleçons du Père de-toutes-choses ! Où devait-il aller lui ?

Allons, pas besoin de paniquer. Certes, il était plus ou moins égaré - _pas perdu, il y avait une nuance _- mais ce n'était pas un drame. Avec son charisme naturel, il suffisait d'une simple question et il serait renseigné.

- Excusez-moi mon brave...

L'homme en question continua sa route sans lui accorder le moindre regard. Tss, malotru. Dire qu'un prince avait eu l'honneur de s'adresser à lui ! Il y avait des sortilèges qui se perdaient.

- Gente dame...

Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'ils l'ignoraient tous ? Ce monde était-il donc si barbare que ses habitants ne prenaient même plus la peine d'accorder une once de leurs si précieux temps envers une personne en quête de renseignements ? Encore un exemple flagrant que cette planète ne méritait pas de continuer à prospérer en toute liberté.

Finalement, il choppa un type d'une cinquantaine d'années par le col de son costume trois-pièces en soie italienne pour lui demander avec sa sympathie naturelle et une pointe d'yeux rougeoyant où se trouvait son p*tain de quai, bordel d'Odin ! Il voulait bien être poli, mais il ne fallait pas pousser grand-père Bor dans les galaxies ! La stratégie fut d'ailleurs gagnante et il obtient enfin l'information désirée. Laissant là le pauvre homme tout tremblant, il reprit sa route avec le plus de calme possible. Une demi-heure s'était déjà écoulée depuis son départ et, à part un petit écart, il s'en était sortie sans utiliser ses pouvoirs et avec diplomatie. Pour un peu, il s'applaudirait.

Refusant de s'appuyer contre un des murs barbouillés de peinture par ce qui semblait être un gosse de deux ans - et qui était sûrement couvert d'autres substances qu'il refusait d'identifier mais qui ne devait pas être très... _Conventionnelles_ -, il se plaça non loin du bord tout en veillant à ne pas être trop près des autres individus qui attendaient également. Nouveau lissage de cheveux. Il était tout à fait capable de se déplacer sans ses pouvoirs, quoi que ses collègues disent. Leurs technologies étaient si primitives que n'importe qui pouvait les utiliser, même ceux qui étaient d'un autre monde. Na.

Quelques minutes passèrent avant que son ouïe ne fut agressée par la mauvaise imitation de ce qui avait certainement été un chant populaire il y a quelques décennies et qui se retrouvait désormais bâclé dans la bouche d'un jeune en pantalon trop long et aux cheveux sales. Une guitare à la main, il entonnait avec entrain ses paroles en tirant quelques notes de son instrument, regardant les autres voyageurs comme s'il attendait qu'on le félicite pour sa performance. Quelques passagers observaient en effet sa prestation, mais quand il cessa enfin de massacrer son single, il fut vite oublier.

Loki lui-même se désintéressa de lui, jusqu'à le voir déambuler, un couvre-chef à la main qu'il tendait près des personnes jusqu'à ce qu'on y dépose quelques piécettes de monnaie. Un sourire méprisant pris place sur ses lèvres en voyant son comportement. Comment ? Ce rustre espérait donc être rémunéré pour son spectacle de rue ? Quelqu'un de son rang ne s'abaisserait jamais à ce genre de choses. Mais les mortels avaient depuis longtemps perdu leurs dignités et il en avait encore la preuve aujourd'hui.

- M'sieur…

Il daigna poser son regard sur lui alors que "l'artiste" tendait ostensiblement son bout de tissu près de son nez, qui se fronça sous ses manières et sous l'odeur qui s'en dégageait.

- Je n'ai rien pour vous, se contenta-t-il de répondre.

- Allez mec, fait pas ton radin quoi.

Cette fois-ci, ce fut ses sourcils qui se froncèrent à cause du langage impertinent du plus jeune.

- Sachez, jeune homme, que je ne cautionne point votre parodie de musique et que je ne compte guère vous versez un quelconque salaire pour vos actions. Si vous voulez désormais avoir l'obligeance de disparaître de mon regard...

Il le repoussa sans ménagement afin d'avoir son espace libre à nouveau dégagé, au moment même où une voix électronique annonçait l'arrivée du métro. Tout aurait pu se finir-là - il prenait la rame, allait au point de rendez-vous et il aurait démontré que les technologies de ce monde était ridiculement adaptées et que tout le monde pouvait les utiliser à leurs fins.

Mais c'était sans compter ce misérable mortel qui reviens se planter devant lui pour le soumettre à un discours concernant les nouvelles générations qui avaient besoin de l'aide de leurs aînés et qui n'avait pas la chance d'être soutenu financièrement par leurs parents et d'autres choses dont il n'avait cure. Hey, il était encore jeune déjà, et ce n'était pas comme si ceux qui l'avaient adoptés l'aidaient ou autre. La manœuvre de l'opportun fut cependant un succès, vu que le Dieu eu le plaisir de voir les portes de son moyen de transport se refermer et partir sans lui... Et au sourire de l'autre, c'était ce qu'il avait espéré faire.

Calme, ne pas utiliser la magie maintenant... Aller, un petit effort, ce c... Vaurien ne méritait pas qu'il se serve de ses pouvoirs contre lui ! Il se fendit donc d'une attitude neutre, en rien énervé apparemment par la situation actuelle et repris son attente comme si de rien était et que le retard occasionné n'avait pas la moindre importance. Intérieurement, il fit un long décompte depuis le chiffre 200 en sautant les multiples de trois et en rajoutant un à chaque nombre pair, ce qui eut le mérite de canaliser la sourde colère qui montait en lui. Ce jeu devenait décidemment bien trop long pour lui et sans le moins intérêt... S'il ne tenait pas un tant soit peu à en mettre plein la vue des natifs super-vilains de cette planète, cela ferait longtemps qu'il ne serait plus dans ce lieu ignoble. Quand il aurait fini, il irait narguer un peu les Avengers pour se détendre tiens.

Une nouvelle rame arriva finalement et il ne laissa cette fois-ci pas passer sa chance... Enfin, disons qu'il essaya d'entrer dignement mais après s'être fait repousser trois fois par des hommes d'affaires pressés, c'est en jouant des coudes et en écrasant les pieds de quelques-uns qu'il se glissa dans cette boîte métallique et alla s'asseoir sur l'un des sièges de mousse bleu délavé encore libre. Et qu'une grand-mère essaye de venir lui réclamer sa place pour voir ! Il ne pouvait pas se voir dans le reflet sale des vitres mais ses yeux devaient promettre mille souffrances à celui qui lui ferait la moindre remarque car personne ne vient l'indisposer de tout le voyage.

Là encore, il se trompait bien sûr. Parce que entre un clochard à l'odeur nauséabonde qui trouva le moyen de venir s'affaler à ses côtés, le type en face de lui qui parlait tout seul en fixant le vide, les enfants qui testaient leurs équilibres défaillants et qui tombaient lamentablement sur le sol en piaillant à chaque virage et le groupe de jeunes qui monta à la station suivante et qui faisait profiter tout le monde de leurs goûts musicaux, le trajet ne fut aucunement de tout repos ! Il en vient même à lister les différentes façons dont il pourrait détruire cette chose immonde qu'était ce moyen de transport avant d'avoir accompli la moitié de sa route. Il en était à une vingtaine de méthodes quand la voix désincarnée – _tiens, eux aussi avait une personne qui vivait dans le plafond, à l'instar de la tour Stark ? _– annonça le terminus.

Et c'était aussi bien ainsi car si l'un de ses gosses passaient encore en courant à côté de lui, il sentait qu'il allait ne plus se retenir. Heureusement, le fait de se dire que son calvaire touchait enfin à sa fin et qu'il allait pouvoir quitter ce lieu glauque et sans intérêt dans quelques minutes le rasséréna et ce fut presque avec un sourire qu'il attendit son tour pour sortir. Faire quelques pas sur le quai, éviter de respirer à plein poumons l'air recyclé du circuit de ventilation – _n'exagérons rien_ – et chercher du regard son collègue pour « valider » sa prestation.

D'ailleurs, où était-il hein ? Il avait bien dit qu'il serait « près de l'escalier au bout de l'arrêt de la rame » non ? Sauf qu'il ne voyait pas la moindre esquisse de marches, juste un long couloir éclairé qui semblait mener à l'extérieur…

Il sentait un mal de tête poindre et un mauvais sentiment l'étreindre. Hors de question d'être poli désormais, il souhaitait juste que ce pari se termine. Il intercepta le premier type venu pour lui demander avec mauvaise humeur où se trouvait l'escalier. Pourquoi avait-il la désagréable impression qu'on le regardait comme s'il était complètement fou ? Certes, la folie ne lui était pas étrangère, mais quand même !

- Mais M' sieur, ce ne serait pas adapté pour une personne handicapée… Toutes les stations sont réhabilités, y a plus que le terminus à l'opposé qui est bourré de marches…

S'il poursuivit, il ne l'entendit plus. Il venait de comprendre qu'il s'était totalement trompé de sens quand il avait pris son métro. Il lui fallait aller de l'autre côté, attendre un nouveau départ, faire tout le chemin en sens inverse, subir à nouveaux tous ses bruissements insoutenables autour de lui… Pour un stupide pari ?

Sa main se crispa dangereusement.

On déplora le soir même au JT un éboulement qui avait détruit une partie de l'accès à l'un des terminus de la ville. On soupçonnait une attaque terroriste, plusieurs passagers ayant décrit un homme ayant poussé un cri de rage avant que l'effondrement ne survienne. L'homme était déjà recherché par l'armée et une partie des Avengers étaient d'ailleurs venus constater les dégâts. On espérait avoir plus de nouvelles bientôt.

Et Loki ? Il avait disparu après avoir fait éclater sa magie sur ce qui l'entourait. Il accorda juste à ses confrères que leurs modes de transports archaïques n'avaient rien de facile à utiliser. Depuis, il ne s'en approche plus.

Fin

* * *

Merci de m'avoir lue !

Tiny ~


End file.
